digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon World: Unleashed
This story takes place in the year 222X with new Digidestined and partners as they battle new enemies, while having to juggle their regular lives as well. The digivices are called D-Bats, short for D'igital '''Ba'ttle 'T'erminals. . Digidestined '''Tailin (pronounced TY-lin) Yumoka Tailin is a 17 year old who is friendly rivals with Sam. A passionate and competitive person, Tailin often butts heads with Sam over various things. He wields a crimson/black D-Bat. His partner is Salamanmon. Samuel "Sam" Gideon Sam is a 18 year old who goes to the same school as Tailin. The lone wolf of the group, Sam often butts heads with Tailin on what's best for the group. He wields a navy/black D-Bat. His partner is Luxcanimon. Anita Mikota Anita is a 17 year old whose personality is similar to Yolei. While loud and reckless at times, Sarah is, at heart, a caring person and dreams of becoming a famous pop idol. She wields a pink/purple D-Bat. Her partner is Carbunmon. Louis Moreno Louis is a 17 year old with a dream of becoming a biologist. A creative person with incredible technical prowess, he serves as the geek of the group, much like Izzy. He wields a saffron/blue D-Bat. His partner is Truenomon. Dylan Kychiu Dylan is a 17 year old who is part of the school's Anime Club. A good friend to be around with, Dylan isn't afraid to speak his mind and is very loyal to his friends. He wields a teal/forest D-Bat. His partner is mon. Maya Lorenzen Maya is a 18 year old who is Anita's best friend. A calm person most of the time, she doesn't take insults lightly. She wields a sapphire/turquoise D-Bat. Her partner is Maramon. Lola Terrania Lola is a 17 year old who is part of the school's music club. A no-nonsense, down-to-earth person, she could care less about being popular and more about real friends. She wields a brown/white D-Bat. Her partner is Conejamon. Newton Wattson Newton is a 16 year old who is Dylan's best friend. A cyber nerd and technical genius, he plans on becoming a robotics scientist in the future. He wields a silver/emerald D-Bat. His partner is Tekumon. Erika Sukuna Erika is a 16 year old who is Lola's best friend. A member of the archery club, she can be quite confrontational. She wields a hunter/rose D-Bat. Her partner is Alpinamon. Kyle Raigo Kyle is a 19 year old who was originally the Digi-conquerer and an old friend of Samuel's. After he denounced his evil persona, he later joined the Digidestined against a new evil. He wields a black/grey D-Bat. His partner is DarkGuilmon. Partners * 'Main: '''Salamanmon ** '''Rookie: '''Salamanmon ** '''Prime: '''Flaredramon ** '''Ultimate: '''Rampartdramon ** '''Mega: '??? *'Main: '''Luxcanimon ** '''Rookie: '''Luxcanimon ** '''Prime: '??? ** 'Ultimate: '??? ** 'Mega: '??? *'Main: '''Carbunmon ** '''Rookie: '''Carbunmon ** '''Prime: '??? ** 'Ultimate: '''Himikomon ** '''Mega: '''Kanzeomon *'Main: 'Truenomon ** '''Rookie: '''Truenomon ** '''Prime: '??? ** 'Ultimate: '??? ** 'Mega: '???